Love Story
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Not based on Camp Rock movie, just characters. Caitlyn enjoys being hired help-but she never intended to get involved in her boss's son's problems!
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, so here's the first chapter to the new story I promise to put up! Let me know if you think it sounds good or not…This is completely un-beta read so there are probably mistakes here and there…Lol**

** This is not based off of the Camp Rock story, just the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Prologue

It was a large house they lived in. Just a mansion of sorts on the wealthy street. It was one of the most admired in the neighborhood, and almost everyone knew exactly which mansion was "the Gray residence".

Even Caitlyn Gellar knew. It was a couple streets away but she had heard stories about the boys who lived there. Different people had different stories-the gossipers said the three brothers in Connect three were snobbish and arrogant, hardly tolerable at all. But those who weren't quite as blunt with their gossiping said they were all gentlemen, and well brought up young men.

Caitlyn Gellar didn't care. She didn't care that three celebrities lived mere streets away. She didn't care if they were arrogant or gentlemen. She didn't care that they were good looking. She didn't care that they owned a gorgeous mansion. Nor did she care that they were home for once.

Turning up the music, Caitlyn tapped her toes to the beat a moment before walking off to pick up a few stray magazines. Her parents were traveling all over the world currently, and her older brother was married with a child on the way-living a few states away.

She had the house to herself indefinitely.

On whim, Caitlyn reached into her pocket and pulled out the address that was written in neat handwriting. Just before her parents were leaving, her mother had decided to find her daughter a job. House cleaning.

She shrugged absent mindedly. Cleaning didn't bother her, really. Not that she was a neat freak, but she liked to see the results of her work and it was always nice to make something look better.

That afternoon she was appointed to start. It wasn't exciting or dreading. She didn't care. The one thing she did, however, hope was that she wouldn't have to stay late. There was a movie she just rented and hoped to watch that night.

It was a surprise, that evening, when Caitlyn drove up and parked at the assigned house. Or rather, mansion. Apparently the Grays had several people to help clean their house, and look at that, she was one of them.

Glancing down at her apparel as she approached the front door, Caitlyn hoped they didn't mind what the help wore. Her skinny jeans were black, and she wore a casual blue tank top with a white vest. People always said she dressed up for everything, but really Cailtyn just always wore whatever she felt like. Usually, as today, it required her black and white converse.

The doorbell was a pleasant chime, and it was only a moment before Caitlyn was swept inside by some elderly looking woman. She was quickly given a brief tour of the house-what she didn't see, she was told where it was- and assigned some chores.

That's how Caitlyn Gellar came to be standing in the middle of the Gray residence (mansion!) in a slight moment of shock. Her directions had been given far too quickly, and she only hoped she wouldn't mess up.

So with her usual air of confidence, Caitlyn stood up straight, grabbed her cleaning supplies and started, well, cleaning of course! It didn't bother her that she had one of the considered lowest jobs possible-janitor-at all. Caitlyn was just reasonably thankful for a job, and very grateful for that music blasting upstairs.

Music? Upstairs? Blasting? Caitlyn smiled to herself. Whoever was listening to the loud music upstairs had really good taste. It was impossible for her not to sing quietly along to the music as she cleaned.

Chapter 1

Caitlyn got into the habit of cleaning after two weeks, and eventually somewhat enjoyed it. It was interesting to clean a strangers house-especially that of a celebrity family. There was always interesting stories to hear from the other help she occasionally crossed, and every now and then Caitlyn caught a glimpse of Mrs. Gray herself. One time, Frankie Gray had even come and wanted to help her clean one the front hall.

"What are you using?" Frankie asked, appearing out of no where. Caitlyn jumped, but turned to the little eight year old with a smile. He was sitting on the main staircase, watching her clean the hard wood floor by the front door. The front hall, again.

"Uh…this?" Caitlyn held up the bottle with a smile as she shrugged. The bottle was unlabeled, but that was what she had been told to use. It smelled nice though, and made the wood much shinier.

"Oh." Frankie was satisfied for a moment, "What do you clean after that?"

"As a matter of fact," Caitlyn chuckled, gesturing to him, "Where you are sitting right now."

He looked where he was sitting before looking at her doubtfully, "The stairs?"

Caitlyn nodded with mock solemness, "The stairs."

"People clean those?" he raised his eyebrows in question, never having heard of it before.

"Yes, people clean even those." Caitlyn chuckled, finishing up her job, "Well, think about it, little man," she walked over to him and tapped the stair's banister, "Think about all the feet and dirty shoes that must go up and down these stairs."

Frankie's face scrunched up, and Caitlyn laughed, "Ew!"

"This is why we clean stairs too." She informed him with a nod, "But you'll have to move first-and stay out of the way."

"Ok." Frankie sighed, standing up reluctantly, "Me and my family are going out for dinner anyways."

"Well, have fun." Caitlyn said cheerfully, knowing without a doubt that they'd be going somewhere nice. She was kind of glad they were all leaving-that why she wouldn't be in the way cleaning the main staircase. The evening plans would explain the unusual silence through out the house instead of her usual entertaining blasting music.

"Okay, we will." He waved before bouncing off. It wasn't long afterwards that Caitlyn faintly heard a car start outside and back out of the drive way. She smiled to herself, satisfied. There was only one other help working today-the cook.

Now she could do those stairs.

She had finished. Caitlyn smiled in satisfaction to herself as she sat at the top of the stairs looking and the beautiful work she had done. It was almost time to go home, and she was glad. It was late, and she was tired.

Standing up, she only stood a moment and listened to the silence of the huge house. It was quite peaceful. There wasn't a sound at all, and suddenly, Caitlyn was curious. As much as she'd cleaned in the house, there were parts she had never seen before.

No one was there tonight except her and the cook, so…

Caitlyn glanced down the stairs before walking slowly, almost tiptoeing down the hall of the second story. She'd never been sent up here to clean before, so this was actually her first time up here.

She started with the room at the farthest end of the hall-at the front of the house- the door was wide open and she poked her head inside, not actually entering the room. It was a good sized room, with large windows on three of the walls. It was a quite unique room, protruding out of the second story with no rooms around it, making it capable of having windows on three walls.

This room easily called to her. It had beautiful hardwood floors, and was quite open, with a black grand piano, electric guitar in its stand, and a drum set on one side of the room. The other side of the room was empty. The dark sky could be seen outside of the window, the moonlight giving the unique room a peaceful glow.

The next room she came to was a large bedroom with a connecting bathroom. Caitlyn suspected that this was the guest room, since it looked quite empty and not lived in in the least.

The third room she came to, the door was leaning against the frame and Caitlyn had to hold her breath as she peaked through the crack to see inside. This bedroom, surprisingly not as large as the guest room, was definitely lived in.

Taking a deep breath, telling herself not to feel guilty, Caitlyn reached out and pushed the door open slightly more as she peered into the room. It was actually somewhat small and didn't look like it fit with the house.

The room seemed quite cluttered with a single bed, the head of the bed against the opposite wall of the entrance, a window just above the bed. There were two doors, and Caitlyn suspected a connected bathroom and a closet, but her mind was quickly distracted by the appearance of the room.

Clothes scattered the floor, showing it's occupant wasn't neat in the least. The walls were covered with posters, varying from older bands to more recent ones. There was a dresser on the left wall, just next to the closet door, and a nightstand on the other side of the bed, next to the bathroom.

Caitlyn was amused with the thought of one of the Connect 3 band members being such a slob. There was something, though, about the fact that made the room seem more homey. Random things on the floor and scattered throughout the room, a cluttered dresser, a couple of guitars leaning against the wall.

"Yes, that's my room." A voice said just behind her, making Caitlyn jump.

_Oh, no._

Slowly turning around, trying to come up with an excuse, Caitlyn felt her face heat up at her obvious over curiosity. Hadn't Frankie said that all of the family was going out to dinner-there was no possible way they were back already!

Caitlyn's eyes met dark brown ones; the guy standing in front of her had his arms crossed over his chest with a small frown on his handsome face. She noticed that his hair was almost in his eyes, and he was a few inches taller than she.

Swallowing carefully, Caitlyn tried to think of a response.

"You're messy." She spoke the first words that came to mind, not realizing until too late that that might not be the best choice.

"Well, if you hadn't been a snooping fangirl-" he started, sounding irritated but interrupted himself, "How'd you get in here anyways?"

"I'm _not_ a fangirl!" Caitlyn snapped indignantly, folding her own arms over her chest.

"Well, then what-"

"I work for your mom." She stated defiantly, "I have access to the house."

"No one told you to look in my room." Shane shot back, a single eyebrow raising, silently telling her to explain _that_ one.

_Oh, darn. _

He had her there.

**Please leave reviews! They are especially appreciated on this first chapter…I need to know what people think… Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, I would like to first apologize for not getting around to thanking each reviewer for their taking time to review. I appreciated it greatly! Thank you all!**

** So, here's the second chapter, and I'd love to know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Caitlyn was at loss for words-no excuse coming to mind- so only stood there a moment, feeling suddenly sheepish. "Well?" Shane narrowed his eyes.

"You're right." She admitted, "But I was bored, and wanted to see more of the house."

"Without permission." He stated flatly, apparently not letting it go very easily.

"Yes." Caitlyn replied curtly, "Get over it."

"I'm not in a very good mood right now," Shane informed her coolly, "So I'll pretend you didn't just say that. I'll even pretend I didn't just find you being nosy. As long as you disappear. And fast."

For a moment, Caitlyn was put in shock at his rude words and annoyed tone. Even though she had been snooping somewhat, there was no need for hostility-was there? Couldn't he be a little more polite?

"Fine." She snapped, pushing past him, purposely bumping him as she past. Shane gave a glare, but she missed it since she was already walking down the hall. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into him anymore. Ever.

Next visit, after the weekend, Caitlyn found herself cleaning the upstairs hallway. The mansion was once again completely silent, and she was absorbed into her work quickly. Her thoughts always made time go faster and in no time at all, she stepped back to admire her work.

The hardwood floor was shining and obviously much cleaner than previously. It was dark outside, and Caitlyn looked at her watch and noticed how late it had gotten. She liked having very flexible hours, being able to stay as late as she wanted-within reason, of course.

Her body was tired and Caitlyn looked forward to getting home to relax, it was already almost eleven. When she got home, she would slip out of her red skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and white converse and take a hot shower.

Something stopped her as she walked down the hall, though, toward the stairs. Her steps slowed, the sound echoing through the silent second story, until there wasn't a sound as she stopped completely.

After an internal argument, Caitlyn glanced around, as if fearing someone had sneaked up on her. The next moment, she was slipping inside the room with the windows on three walls, and seated at the grand piano.

It took a few moments before she gathered enough courage to even touch the beautiful keys, fingers touching them caringly. It wasn't often that she had a chance to sit at a piano.

Pressing the middle c, Caitlyn listened to the sound ring out and bounce pleasantly off the room's walls. The acoustics in the room were amazing and probably designed exactly for that purpose.

Next, she smiled softly to herself, tucking her hair behind her ear before playing a cord and savoring the sweet, melodic sound. The lone chord helped her to relax and gather courage to actually play.

Music rang through the room, drifting through the air daintily, and Caitlyn watched her own fingers in awe. The way they pressed against the keys mesmerized her and she had trouble believing those were _her_ hands gracing the keys and creating such a wonderful sound.

The music flowed wonderfully, and Caitlyn wasn't sure where the song came from. It wasn't one of her own, but the chords were somewhere in her mind and she played them as if she'd had all the practice in the world.

Someone's hands suddenly pressed heavily on hers, making a discordant noise from the piano, and Caitlyn felt her heart leap to her throat at being caught. Yet again, she had thought everyone was gone.

Jerking her hands back from the contact, Caitlyn turned in her seat to see who stood behind her, emitting a silent sigh at the familiar face. She didn't mean to be a problem.

"You just like to cause problems, don't you?" Shane asked with a heavy sigh, a stern look in his features and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, internally cursing herself for being so stupid. Again.

"Just because you're our _maid_," Shane emphasized the one word, a look of distaste on his face as he spoke it, "doesn't mean you have permission to go wandering around anywhere you want."

Caitlyn bit back a sharp retort, knowing that tartness and defiant words and tone wouldn't help her any. Besides, he was pretty correct. This was his and his family's house, and she was just a hired help-a maid.

He motioned for her to stand, and she did so feeling guilty for seeming like a trouble maker. It hadn't occurred to her that the Gray family would be somewhat arrogant and very protective of something she was doing no harm to.

"And it doesn't mean you can use whatever you want." Shane added on, leading the way out of the room, making Caitlyn wonder if he was going to fire her or tell on her this time.

"It's late." Shane turned to her at the top of the stairs, mouth in a tight line, "Go home. This happens again, I'm going to tell my parents and you'll most likely lose your job."

"I didn't mean-" Caitlyn forced herself to keep her tone neutral, but it didn't matter since he interrupted with a scowl.

"Just go away." Shane said sharply, turning and stalking off down the hall and entering what she knew to be his room. Probably still very messy.

**I've always pictured Shane Gray with a messy room. Lol**

** Reviews are loved! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

** Once again, I fail at thanking each reviewer individually…Thank you so much!!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Promising herself to stay out of trouble, Caitlyn's next few days passed without anything happening. The music she had heard on her first day never traveled down the stairs for her to hear anymore, which was slightly disappointed.

At one point, she was briefly introduced to Jason and Nate Gray and decided they were much friendlier than their brother. When happened to introduce her, Jason gave her a large smile and told her he liked her boots. Nate was a little quieter but still gave a genuine, yet small, smile and said it was nice to meet her. If they ever saw her, they said gave her a friendly greeting.

Shane, on the other hand, didn't acknowledge her presence when they happened to pass in the same room. He gave her a cold look and kept walking, sometimes shaking his head slightly as if she had made another mistake.

Frankie kept her company sometimes and spoke highly of all his brothers, and she could see the adoration in his eyes. His parents were also polite and kind, Mr. Gray telling her she did a very good job, and Mrs. Gray complimenting her on her thoroughness.

The doorbell rang and Caitlyn strained her ear to hear Mrs. Gray answer the door and welcome someone. It sounded like she said a first name and then Torres, but from the kitchen it was hard to make out individual words.

Tonight, she was asked to help out in the kitchen and did so gladly. Mostly she just kept an eye on the foods on the stove, and found she got alone quite well with Alice, the elderly cook who liked to play the part of grandmother-to anyone.

The night was passing without anything of significance, except Caitlyn was informed that another wealthy family was sharing dinner with the Grays. After a little conversation, Alice mentioned it being the Torres family, who had a daughter around Caitlyn's own age. She realized that's why the name Mitchie Torres sounded so familiar.

Coincidently, Caitlyn was eventually given the post of cleaning one of the counters after all cooking was finished and the dinner meal would be done before long. The dinning conversation drifted quietly to where she was standing, and Caitlyn was for awhile entertained with insignificant conversations.

"Well, we really should be going." Mrs. Torres could be heard, and with that the sound of chairs being scooted out were heard, along with the polite thanks of invitation from all three Torres.

The voices traveled to the front door, and Caitlyn heard Nate and Jason enthusiastically ask to be excused to go work on some song they had started before dinner. Mr. Gray excused them cheerfully and left the table also, Frankie bouncing off noisily talking about his plans for the evening.

The Torres were shown out by Mrs. Gray and Caitlyn heard their pleasant conversation and how well the mothers seemed to get alone. In only a few moments Caitlyn heard Mrs. Gray say goodbye to the guests and shut the door, before returning to the silent dinning room.

"Shane," She was heard sighing, apparently the silent dinning room was not empty, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Can we not have this conversation?" he asked curtly, sounding to try and be polite but failing.

"You know Mitchie is a perfectly sweet girl. She's in the same business as you, is pretty, polite and obviously interested in you. Why won't you give in and ask her out? You two are perfect for eachother…"

"Mo_ther_." Shane said sternly, a chair scraping the ground as it was pushed forcefully out from the table.

"I'm going to come right out and say it." His mother switched her tone to authoratitive, "Mitchie Torres is the wisest choice for you. It would be good publicity, and she's a wonderful person. I expect you to marry her someday, why put it off?"

The bluntness of Mrs. Gray's words stunned Caitlyn and she felt her jaw drop. Marriage? Was she pressing Shane Gray to get married? He was only nineteen! How could she assign a future wife for him like that?

"I'm not interested-and especially in marriage right now." Shane spoke in a low tone, "I would like you to stop planning my life. I'm perfectly capable of finding my own girl-_in my own _time."

"Shane Joseph Gray," Mrs Gray snapped, "You know what's expected of you. Me, your father, Mrs. Torres, Mr. Torres, Mitchie, and numerous others expect this of you. Just face it. _Mitchie_ will be the one you marry. Soon."

"We've had this conversation enough." Shane hissed seething, but Caitlyn couldn't see his furious expression, "You can't change my mind. I refuse to go through with an arranged marriage."

"You're refusal means nothing." His mother stated sharply. Caitlyn hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until Shane-she assumed- ran angrily from the room. His haste footsteps were evidence that he really was storming from the room.

How could any mother really tell her son whom to marry? No wonder Shane was always in a bad mood-it was obvious that conversation was many, many from the first and very far from being the last. Caitlyn knew if she was under that much pressure, she would be bitter and rude to other, too.

"Dear?" Alice spoke up, touching her shoulder and making her jump, but Caitlyn didn't miss the heavy, frustrated sigh from Mrs. Gray in the next room, "Could you please clean a couple windows upstairs before you leave? One of the girls had to go home early-she wasn't feeling well."

"Sure." Caitlyn forced a smile, knowing it probably looked pained or tight. Her mind was processing too much right now for her to look genuinely cheerful. Without another word, she gathered the supplies she would need and ascended the stairs and began her job, deep in thought.

** Reviews are loved! :] So please leave me some!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I feel so behind on all my stories! Trying to catch up!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The windows took longer than she thought to clean, and it was nearly an hour before she finished. With a sigh, Caitlyn looked at her watch and saw it was nearly midnight. The entire time not a single sound had come from Shane's room.

Setting her supplies aside, Caitlyn chewed her lip a moment before walking down the hallway, unable to keep herself from staring at Shane's door the entire time. It was, surprisingly, open a crack and she caught a glimpse of his room and stopped in her tracks.

Caitlyn stuffed her hands in the pockets of her navy blue skinny jeans and suddenly felt very hot in her skinny jeans, green tshirt, black leather vest, and converse. Was Shane still upset? If he came out and saw her standing there, would he accuse her of something?

Taking a hesitant step toward his room, Caitlyn asked herself what she was doing, but continued until she stood just outside his room, hand touching the doorknob lightly. Peeking into the room, she saw Shane sprawled out on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. She cracked a small smile at how very messy his room still was.

"You okay?" Caitlyn breathed, not realizing until it was too late that she had stepped into the room and set the door against the doorframe behind her. Her knuckles were white from clutching the doorknob so tightly.

There was a muffled reply as Shane didn't bother to lift his head from the pillow, and Caitlyn couldn't help but smile. She pushed the door shut all the way, bewildered as to where this courage was coming from. Any moment he could sit up and inform her that she would soon lose her job.

A glance around the room confirmed that it looked the same as when she had first seen it. Clothes, magazines, crumbled up papers, pens, and even a few sheets of music were strewn across the floor, making the room seem even smaller.

Caitlyn soon found herself perched on the edge of the side of his bed, her legs folded beneath her as she watched Shane carefully, but he didn't make a single move. Seeing his heavy sigh, she bit her lip before speaking again.

"I heard you and your mom's conversation at dinner…" she spoke quietly and let the sentence hang, unsure as to how he would take the information. He didn't move, and Caitlyn gathered enough courage from that fact to inch closer. Why did she care to help him feel better?

He said something quietly, his words still muffled by the pillow and Caitlyn chuckled involuntarily before shaking her head slightly, "I'm sorry?"

Nervousness gripped her when he shifted, but he didn't sit up so she relaxed again and listened carefully, this time catching his every words, "And what do you think?" he stifled voice asked.

Caitlyn felt herself warm toward him, pity flow through her at the hint of desperation in his tone as he asked her opinion. Of course she didn't agree. How could she? It was horrible.

"She's dumb." She stated bluntly with a flat tone, taking comfort in seeing his body move slightly from his chuckle at her words. Maybe Shane wasn't as dislikable as she had thought.

"I don't want to marry Mitchie." Shane spoke firmly still buried in his pillow, sounding tired with the subject. The way he said her name sounded like he'd overused the words, having argued with his parents about it so often.

Caitlyn didn't speak, but drew herself even closer to him until her knees touched his side, making him jump, but he didn't sit up or even lift his head. There was a peaceful silence as each sat, thinking the situation over.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn whispered, tentatively reaching out and touching his shoulder gently. He tensed under her fingers, making her freeze, but when he relaxed a moment later she did too.

Shane turned his head so that his cheek pressed against the pillow as his intense gaze met her eyes. His eyes felt like they were burning into her skin, possibly trying to figure out whether she was truly sorry or not.

"Thanks." Was all he said softly in reply, his eyes turning to her arm in obvious contemplation of her touch. Caitlyn wanted to pull her hand away at his calculating gaze, but she refused to be intimidated.

"It's late, I should get home." Caitlyn murmured, sliding her hand away from the contact as she stood up and swept her gaze around the room thoughtfully. She liked his little room, even if it was messy-somehow that made it cozier.

"It's a mess." Shane spoke up, not sounding apologetic in the least or embarrassed about the fact. In fact, when Caitlyn nodded slightly and glanced at him, Shane had rolled over onto his back and had a small smile on his face as he looked at her intently.

"I'll…see you some other time." Caitlyn spoke, crossing the room and opening the door, "Maybe."

"Thank you, Caitlyn." Shane said sincerely, and Caitlyn hoped that just maybe she had made him feel at least a little better. Unable to find anything else to say, she ducked out of the room shyly and left the house, her mind churning over the thoughts of the past evening and night.

The next few days passed without seeing any of the Grays and Caitlyn began to think that maybe the storm had blown over. She knew in the back of her mind, that Mrs. Gray wouldn't give it up that easily-and neither would Shane.

** Review! **

** (If you have the guts to say something nasty, you should have the guts to NOT review anonymous. This happened recently, and it's ridiculous to think someone can talk so rudely and NOT identify themselves…how immature… But I laughed.)**


	5. Chapter 5

** I'm writing on so many stories right now! It would be terrible if I got writer's block!!! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The windowsills were so dusty. When Caitlyn swept her rag across them large second story window sills, not all of the little specks of dust stuck to the rag. A cloud of dust swirled in front of her, the sun making it easily visible.

"Ew." She muttered. It had been a long day and she was ready to be finished. There was still the kitchen to mop, the music room floors to sweep-after she finished all the dusting.

Waving a hand to blow the small cloud of dust away from her, Caitlyn threw the rag over her shoulder to join the rest of the cleaning supplies.

"Ack, thanks a lot!"

Caitlyn abruptly spun around, her eyes widening at Shane standing right behind her. Where had he come from? He hadn't made a sound on the hardwood floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a laugh at the rag sitting on his shoulder and the mock glare (at least she was hoping it was mock) on his face.

"Don't be." Shane gave a small smile, "I was actually sneaking up on you."

"Well," Caitlyn laughed, "In that case my skills are useful."

"Skills?" he raised his eyebrows mockingly, "Of what? Throwing rags around?"

"It takes practice." She shrugged, shoving past him to pick up her cleaning things and head toward the stairs. There was still moping and sweeping to do, and she wanted to get home for dinner before too late.

"Where are you going?" Shane's voice called after her, but she didn't even turn around as she replied.

"Still have stuff I should finish before calling it a day."

A small gasp escaped her as Caitlyn felt a warm, firm grip on her wrist and her things were pulled roughly from her hands. Before she had a chance to ask Shane was he was doing, he had dropped her things and was pulling her quickly along.

The large double doors were shut behind them as he pulled them both into the music room. Shane gestured toward the piano, giving her smile but not saying anything. The setting sun's light was a beautiful accent on the already pretty room.

"Shane, I'm supposed to be working. At least let me sweep while you're playing the piano." Caitlyn chuckled as he sat eagerly down at the black grand.

"No." he looked at her pointedly, "Sit here."

Caitlyn sighed heavily, hiding her real interest and amusement as she obeyed easily, sliding onto the bench next to him. There were several sheets of music before them and she opened her mouth to ask, but he answered her first.

"Play with me." Shane looked down at her seated next to him, a small smile on his lips as he spoke in a soft tone. Caitlyn felt a twinge of something at his tone, unable to get herself to say no.

"Ok." She agreed in a whisper, knowing that she was going to mess up under this kind of pressure. After giving her a moment to glance over the music, Shane began, his fingers dancing across the keys with ease. It was easy to watch him in awe and Caitlyn could see in his expression that he was absorbed, but enjoying himself.

Only a moment late-which was better than she thought she would do-Caitlyn joined him in his playing, feeling clumsy and awkward while her fingers worked the higher keys. Did he notice the way she rushed to correct an almost mistake? How come she couldn't get her fingers to float gracefully along the black and whites the way he did?

It was a little distracting and more difficult to play correctly and without stumbling over chords and notes when she could feel her arm brushing against Shane's. Occasionally, she could feel his gaze on her and Caitlyn wondered how he could play so well without even looking.

The beautiful music filled the room, making Caitlyn smile in enjoyment despite the difficult circumstances. It was picture perfect and she wanted the song to go on forever and ever-music always did that to her.

Caitlyn lost her place just as they were finishing, disappointing herself in the process. It had gone so well until then! Her mistake resulted in Shane's hand brushing against hers as he pushed it aside to cover her mistakes.

The last notes were still ringing through the air even after they had both stopped pressing keys, and for a moment they only sat in silence. Neither of them wanted to ruin the almost magical moment they had created.

"Thanks for playing with me." Shane finally broke the silence, turning towards her and offering a slight smile, "You play well."

"Too many mistakes." Caitlyn brushed the compliment aside, switching her eyes to the keys in front of her.

"You did well." He assured her with a small chuckle, "And this was our first time-of course there will be mistakes."

"I should get back to work." Caitlyn stood suddenly, waving to him as she left the room quickly and spoke over her shoulder, "That was nice, thank you."

** Reviews are wanted and greatly appreciated! :D **

** (If you have the guts to say something nasty, you should have the guts to NOT review anonymous. This happened recently, and it's ridiculous to think someone can talk so rudely and NOT identify themselves…how immature… But I laughed.)**


	6. Chapter 6

** I'm trying to keep up with all of my stories…I think I'm doing pretty well, but if not-let me know which story is being neglected, please!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 6

There was yelling in the next room and Caitlyn wished she were anywhere else but in the kitchen that night. An argument was taking place at the dinner table, and she was unable to keep from fidgeting at the clearly audible words drifting to her ears.

"Shane, you have to stop refusing!" Mrs. Gray had raised her tone quite awhile ago, but Caitlyn still winced, "This is ridiculous! It's always been expected of you and Mitchie! You never had a problem with it until these past few months!"

"No," Shane snapped in response instantly, "I always had a problem with it, it just didn't matter until I became an adult."

"But it's got to be Mitchie!" Mrs. Gray's voice continued on before Shane could say anything else, and Caitlyn gritted her teeth, pretending to actually be doing something.

"It does not have to be Mitchie." Shane said angrily. Caitlyn didn't know if it was just the two of them arguing at this point, or if everyone else just chose to be silent. At least Frankie wasn't home to witness the fighting-he went to a friend's house for dinner.

"No more arguing." Mrs. Gray said coldly, going on before he could get another word in, "The wedding is already being planned for next year."

"Can't have a wedding without the groom!" Shane yelled after his mother's quickly fading footsteps. The silence afterwards seemed very heavy. Setting down the cloth she had been holding, Caitlyn pressed her palms heavily onto the counter and bit her lip.

_Poor Shane!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by his footsteps retreating from the dining room and she listened carefully, being able to tell by ear that he was headed upstairs-probably to his room.

After glancing around to make sure no one would notice her slip out, Caitlyn dashed from the room, taking the stairs two at a time but being as quiet as possible in the process. She reached the second story just in time to see Shane slam his bedroom door shut behind him.

Confidence faltering, Caitlyn hesitated. She didn't want to bother him. But what if he wanted to talk to someone about it all? What if he needed someone to vent on? With a deep breath, she reached his door only a moment later.

Lightly tapping on the wood, Caitlyn heard no answer so turned the knob slowly before slipping inside. The room was dim, only the small bedside lamp was on while Shane lay face down on his bed-again.

After shutting the door firmly behind her, Caitlyn strode over and sat next to him on the bed, unsure at first of what to say. Was there really anything she could say?

She wasn't part of the family, after all-she and Shane had only been friends for three weeks. Not a real conversation had been held with him in nearly two. He was always coming and going, never having time to really stop and talk. Besides, Caitlyn never offered to strike a conversation with the Gray family members-she was there to work, so that's what she did.

"Say something." Shane's mumble came, waking Caitlyn from her rolling thoughts.

"Like what?" Caitlyn asked quietly, honestly having no idea what words could possibly cheer him up or make him feel better. He rolled onto his back, looking up at her with a questioning expression.

"Am I wrong?" he whispered, confusion etched on his face and Caitlyn shook her head hurriedly. Shane relaxed noticeably at this, taking her response as the truth. At least she could help him there.

"No, Shane, she's wrong." Caitlyn spoke her thoughts, "She's wrong in so many ways. No mom should ever try to force their son to get married to a certain person. That's horrible!"

"I always just went along with it, ignoring it because it didn't really matter at the time." Shane sighed heavily, "I should have known it would only make it worse. I never knew her and my parents were that serious about it!"

"It's okay." She spoke softly, rubbing his arm lightly in attempt to make him calm down, his tone getting more and more agitated the longer he spoke on the subject. Her action took immediate affect, and he already looked more peaceful.

Silence fell, both of them having the same opinion on the circumstances, and Caitlyn didn't even realize how long they remained just looking at each other thoughtfully, her fingertips still grazing his forearm, tracing invisible patterns.

In one quick action, Shane had sat up straight and wove his fingers into her hair while his lips pressed fervently on hers. It took exactly three seconds for Caitlyn to comprehend and react.

Her hands flew to his shoulders, using as much force as she could muster in her shock as she pushed him away. The slight space that was between them when he allowed her to break them apart was helpful, but Caitlyn was annoyed that his hand was still situated comfortably in her hair.

"Shane!" She gasped, sounding breathless. Eyes were wide in shock, and she was surprised to find a blank expression on Shane's face. In fact…did he really look…bored?

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, his other hand somehow passing her notice as it was placed against the back of her neck. Caitlyn wondered if he was trying to overwhelm her and get her to give in. He wasn't like that, was he?

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, attempting to lean away from his touch, but that resulted in bringing their faces much closer. Caitlyn felt her cheeks heat up and could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she turned her head.

His hot breath was easily felt against her cheek, though.

Didn't he know to let her go if she resisted? A little cold dread seeped into her at the thought, hoping desperately he wasn't being as horrible a guy as it seemed. Caitlyn grew more and more nervous at all her negative thoughts that her imagination could conjure.

"Caitlyn, I like you." He breathed; each words making her skin tingle as his breath crawled across her skin pleasantly. Already she was feeling herself relax, unable to keep her resistance at maximum, "I've been attracted to you ever since seeing you playing that piano alone."

"No…no,no." Caitlyn was partially speaking to herself, telling herself that she couldn't just give in like all the other girls in the worlds would. Petty prisses. She refused to be like all the others, "Let _go_." She growled.

It took a moment, but Shane loosened his hold-not giving up completely and still much too close for comfort. Knowing that he wasn't in complete control anymore helped Caitlyn to calm down and ready for a rational conversation-even if his eyelashes were strangely distracting.

"Don't you like me?" Shane whispered, and Caitlyn almost scoffed at the childish words. That is until she saw the look in his eyes-the vulnerability- and saw him blink those long eyelashes while waiting for an answer. If it were anyone but Shane asking, she would have laughed without a thought.

"I-I-Of course I like you." She stumbled over her own words, realizing that maybe a lot of girls weren't petty prisses, afterall. Maybe they just couldn't help it-like her, "But as friends, Shane, we've barely known each other a month…"

"Will you give me a chance to show you how much I care?" he asked huskily, breaking boundaries again by leaning down to press a soft kiss to her jaw. Caitlyn shivered involuntarily, blushing at her reaction, "Can we run with it and see what happens?"

"I…" Caitlyn felt her will breaking. She knew she had feelings for him. He probably knew too. What could it hurt? "No."

"Caitlyn-" he began softly in a hurt tone.

"I said _no_." Caitlyn's firm tone came, and she was relieved at her ability to sound so firm and solid in her decision-even while her insides were turning to mush, "You're just imagining feelings because of the situation with your mom. I'm not going to tolerate that."

"No, it's real, I swear!" Shane's eyes widened and he bent his head to kiss her but she managed to jerk her head away and he stopped, "Please, Caitlyn…."

"No." she repeated herself, wiggling from his arms around her and bounding across the messy room before turning to face him again, "No." she said again, for good measure, "I'll see you later."

"Caitlyn, can't we-" he began desperately.

"No." she snapped, turning and running from the house.

Who was she saying "no" to exactly, she wondered.

Herself or Shane?

**Can I have some reviews, please? Even criticism? **

** (If you have the guts to say something nasty, you should have the guts to NOT review anonymous. This happened recently, and it's ridiculous to think someone can talk so rudely and NOT identify themselves…how immature… But I laughed.)**


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry I've been a little slow on updating this story! I've gotten a little distracted by my self-proclaimed songfic challenge…Lol So everyone should check out my newest oneshots, because most of them are Shane/Caitlyn…Thanks!**

** If I'm neglecting any of my other stories, please let me know! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The pleasant music drifted into the kitchen and met Caitlyn's ears but she frowned. It was piano music being played for the Gray family and their numerous guests, and she was in the kitchen.

It was all hustle and bustle in the kitchen that evening with al sorts of dishes being prepared. Cooks were calling out for help, while the younger help like Caitlyn was being put to work keeping track of what was left to be done-and washing dishes.

Soft laughter could be heard in the next room as people wandered from the living room and dining room, participating in all sorts of conversation. At one point, Caitlyn distinctly heard Shane's cheerful voice and Nate's reply.

It had been a week since she had turned Shane down, but that wasn't the last dinner ended prematurely because of argument. She felt a little guilty for not plucking up enough courage to go see Shane afterwards each time, but it just seemed too much of a risk.

One of the servers left the kitchen to set out a few appetizers, and Caitlyn craned her neck to catch a glimpse of one of the Gray's or even a guest. For a split second before the kitchen door swung shut, she caught sight of a couple of teenaged girls speaking together, dressed in formal dresses.

Turning back to her dishes, Caitlyn's brow furrowed in thought. What would it like to be a guest at the formal dinner in the next couple of rooms? All dresses up in a pretty dress, the men all in suits and ties? For a moment, she felt like Cinderella, but the feeling quickly passed and she smiled to herself.

She, Caitlyn Gellar, was not one to "dress up" and make an impression on fancy young men. In fact, she chuckled quietly, she would stick out like a sore thumb in the midst of all the celebrity and wealthy guests.

After what seemed like hours and hours of being bored while doing dishes, Caitlyn was told to set out the warmed plates. It humored her to think that these people actually warmed there plates so the food would stay hot longer.

Drying her hands on her skinny jeans, Caitlyn caught a glimpse of her shirt- a black t-shirt with a silver guitar on it- and chuckled at the wet patches from washing dishes. Guests would laugh at her if they caught sight of her, but she figured no one would even notice her presence, either way.

It felt like she stepped into a different world as she entered the dining room. The men were all in their suits and the girls in their dresses, hair and makeup fixed for perfection. The classical music drifted from the living room where most guests could be heard, but Caitlyn hurried to finish her assigned job.

Just as she set the last plate in it's place, her eyes lifted to see Shane's gaze watching her intently. There was a girl in front of him speaking animatedly, and Caitlyn guessed it was probably Mitchie.

It was impossible to keep the blush from her cheeks when she saw him standing in his perfect black suit, staring at her. Caitlyn in her plain everyday clothes felt very self conscious under his gaze, knowing she didn't look anywhere near as beautiful as Mitchie did in her midnight blue gown, manicured nails, and styled hair.

Caitlyn tried to let her gaze drop to the ground, but it was impossible to look away from Shane at the moment. Mitchie was oblivious that her "future husband" was completely distracted and none of the other guests seemed to even see Caitlyn.

Shane's head tilted to the side slightly as if asking a silent question, but she didn't know what so only bit her lip. If she had a boat load of courage, Caitlyn decided, she would have stalked right over to the two of them and slipped her hand into Shane's-just to help him spite his mother and Mitchie.

After a moment of hesitation, Caitlyn caught herself stalling and knew she needed to return to the kitchen. At that moment, someone from the next room called Mitchie's name and the brunette walked gracefully off, dismissing herself politely from Shane's presence.

Heart pounding in her ears, Caitlyn couldn't decide what to do with herself when Shane started her way. A small smile graced his handsome face, only adding to his pleasant appearance that evening.

"Cait." Shane spoke softly, straightening the rolled silverware near the place she had just set at the table, but not meeting her eyes so as to draw less attention, "I didn't know you were here tonight."

"Does it make a difference?" Caitlyn spoke softly, but the surprise was still evident in her tone as she, too, straightened items that sat on the beautiful table cloth. She swallowed slowly when he brushed his fingertips against the top of her hand and spoke again.

"To me, it does." He whispered softly, withdrawing his hand much too soon for Caitlyn's liking. People were beginning to cast mildly curious looks their way, bringing to attention that Caitlyn had lingered long enough.

"I have to get back." She muttered, turning away from Shane without even meeting his eyes. As she passed by him, though, Caitlyn distinctly felt him reach his hand out to touch her lightly on the wrist as she walked by.

Back in the kitchen, Caitlyn had to gather her breath once again, having felt it get caught in her chest at Shane's touch. The image of him in his suit burned in her mind, not letting her focus on her kitchen duties very well.

After a long time getting almost nothing accomplished, one of the cooks impatiently dismissed her, suggesting she clean the windows upstairs. Caitlyn knew the lady was just tired of her not getting any work done, so spoke the first chore that came to mind.

She didn't mind, though, and left the kitchen willingly, being sure to take the door that didn't go through the dining room. All the people had been served and were well into the meal by now, most of them done and holding pleasant small talk.

** I'll try to be faster from now on-even though I have school, job searching…I'll just do my best!**

** (If you have the guts to say something nasty, you should have the guts to NOT review anonymous. This happened recently, and it's ridiculous to think someone can talk so rudely and NOT identify themselves…how immature… But I laughed.)**


	8. Chapter 8

** Be proud! Yet another update so soon! Plus, I also updated "Camouflage"! **

**Please review for any reason even if it is to bash my story, because I enjoy opening my email account and seeing several new messages from . If you are unsatisfied with this piece of work, please notify me immediately and make me aware of my apparent short comings. If you are pleased with my work, please contact me as soon as possible (by the pretty little 'review' button at the end) and tell me what it is you like best about this piece of work.**

**Yeah, that was off the top of my head. Don't ask. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Caitlyn crept up the stairs so no one would hear her, gathered her cleaning things and stood at the window that was at the far end of the upstairs hall. The dark night sky was clear; many stars were twinkling cheerfully as she rested her hands on the windowsill.

Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers over the smooth window sill, barely humming along to the music that she could just make out from the party downstairs. As she had been thinking earlier, she wouldn't fit in down there with them all-but what would it be like?

If she felt like being really silly, Caitlyn would have begun spinning around and dancing with an imaginary partner. But instead, she only thought about it. For some reason her partner looked very familiar…

"That's the boringest party in all history." A voice spoke up from behind her, nearly making her jump as she spun quickly to face the person speaking. Shane's expression was blank, but his eyes looked quite cheerful.

"You couldn't pay me to go to one." Caitlyn joked, deciding against admitting her slight curiosity as to what she was missing.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you were there." Shane spoke thoughtfully, making her cheeks feel warm.

"At least Mitchie is there to keep you entertained." She couldn't help but tease, laughing at the sickened look he gave her at the words. Shouldn't he be down with the guests? Would his mom get angry if she noticed the lack of his presence?

"Do you know how to dance, Cait?" Shane's sudden change of subject took her by surprise but she only shrugged, eyes suddenly examining the floor at their feet. It hadn't really ever occurred to her that she'd have any desire to dance…until that night.

"No…" she stated shortly, looking back up at his face with a small smile, "I guess I wouldn't be much good at your fancy party, then."

A mischievous smile spread across Shane's face at her words, and she didn't have time to ask what his thoughts were before his hand was placed gently on her waist, the other hand taking her fingers in his, "I can teach you."

"Um, I don't really know-" Caitlyn felt her head spinning as he brought himself slightly closer, "I'm supposed to be cleaning…"

"C'mon, Cait, I don't want to go back down and be killed slowly by boredom." He spoke in a mock desperate tone, not showing any signs of loosening his hold. After a moment of firm stares at each other, Caitlyn sighed and gave in, allowing him to lead her.

After feeling very clumsy for the next few moments as Shane guided her through the basics, Caitlyn was finally able to do half decently and eventually even begin to relax. In only a matter of minutes, they were dancing around to the soft music that drifted up the stairs, laughing when they made a mistake.

"This isn't as horrible as I imagined." Caitlyn spoke up after a lull in their laughing-maybe she was finally getting the hang of it. The small smile that lit up Shane's face was contagious.

"Now if only you could completely relax-you feel so tense." He commented and she frowned in concentration, but still found herself tensing at every movement that brought her slightly closer to him, even if it was only for a moment.

She was unprepared for Shane's abandoning the proper dancing position as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Their steps gradually slowed, and Caitlyn tried to ignore her pounding heart as she shyly slid her arms around his waist.

Dancing wasn't half bad.

"Have you changed your mind about…" she felt his lips speaking against her ear and Caitlyn found herself fighting a losing battle against a shiver, "…about us? Can you give me a chance?"

Caitlyn felt like she should pull away to look at his face, but couldn't seem to gather enough courage to do so. Instead she turned her head slightly to rest her cheek against his dress shirt as her thought swirled frantically.

"Shane…"

"Please, Caitlyn?" he was begging softly again, "I've never felt like this for anyone before. I would never use you just because of the situation I'm in with Mitchie and her and my parents."

There was another silence and their steps ceased altogether and they only stood, but Caitlyn still couldn't get herself to meet his eyes. The word "yes" was on the tip of her tongue but she was having trouble managing to spit it out.

"Never mind, then." His harsh whisper suddenly came as he pushed her out of his arms, and only then did Caitlyn see the hurt and slightly angry look on his face, "Since the feelings are obviously one-sided."

"Listen, I just don't-"

"You don't have to explain. I get it." He muttered, running a hand through his hair impatiently. The aggravation was plain in his expression and Caitlyn wasn't entirely sure how to- and if she even should- ease it.

With a soft sigh, she closed the space between them again and leaned on him before reached up to straighten his tie and smooth his shirt, unable to meet his piercing eyes, "You should probably get back to the party..."

"Don't bother." He muttered, pushing her hands away and loosening his tie considerably, "I'm not going back down there." Neither of them moved for a moment until Caitlyn cautiously met his gaze.

"Why not?"

"Because Mitchie is annoying and our parents are a pain." Shane spoke bluntly, not making any move to encourage or discourage her closeness to him.

"Oh." Was all she could come up with in reply, "I should get back to work…"

"Don't worry about it. No one will even know the difference." Shane shrugged, and Caitlyn agreed internally. There was a drawn out silence before his hands gently pushed her away and he passed, headed to his bedroom.

Watching his slow, possibly tired, steps, Caitlyn felt herself frown in thought. It was easy to let her feelings take over, but now she was struggling to keep them locked up. Shane didn't need to know that it wasn't "one-sided" at all.

**If anyone is mentally smacking and screaming at Caitlyn for being so stubborn, please raise your hand. *raises hand* (Wow, and I'm the one who wrote it too…)**

**Please don't hate me for this, dear reviewers.**

**The next chapter will be….quite interesting, to say the least. **

**The suspense is killing you now….isn't it? :)**

** Please review! **

** (If you have the guts to say something nasty, you should have the guts to NOT review anonymous. This happened recently, and it's ridiculous to think someone can talk so rudely and NOT identify themselves…how immature… But I laughed.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I promised a much better chapter this time around…Now it's up to you whether I kept that promise or not! So review and inform me of your opinion-good or bad!**

**I think we may have smacked some sense into Caitlyn, everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Uncertainty caused Caitlyn to remain where she was, feet planted firmly on the hardwood floor as she watched Shane push his door open and enter the semi dark room. He didn't bother to close the door, but left it resting against the door frame.

One of her hands ran through her-she assumed it was messy-hair as Caitlyn bit her lip in indecision. She had hurt him-that much was obvious. But would it be right to tell him how she felt under these circumstances? What if he was wrong and it really was just because of the stress from everything that he thought he had feelings for her?

In only a matter of moments, her sure steps could be heard on in the hall as she reached Shane's door and slipped into his room, leaning against the wall just inside. Only a small lamp was on, leaving the room dim as Shane stood in the middle of the room, as if he was at loss of what to do with himself.

"Shane?" she whispered softly, not sure exactly what her choice had been. She'd find out soon enough, she figured. There were words she was going to speak, and it felt like she wouldn't know them until they passed her lips.

Slowly he turned to face her, his hair slightly out of place from where he must have just run his fingers through it. Shane's tie hung around his neck carelessly and Caitlyn wondered if he was debating on returning to the party after all.

His questioning gaze let her know he was waiting for her to go on but otherwise, his expression was slightly guarded. The emotion had been pushed away and hidden from her now.

"Why me?" Caitlyn surprised herself by breathing the question. The curiosity in her tone was mixed with doubt and the disbelief she felt mingled with her words, easy to distinguish.

Shane simply shrugged, eyes observing his polished shoes at her words and Caitlyn felt a twinge of disappointment that he couldn't come up with an answer. Maybe she had been right all along.

"You look tired." Was her next comment, despite it having nothing to do with their previous solemn discussion. The tension was too much for her to take, and she wanted to draw his attention away from how vulnerable she had sounded.

"I am." Shane replied shortly, pulling his tie from around his neck and tossing it carelessly across the room where it hit his dresser before slowly sliding off, onto the ground. There were still other things scattered on the floor, the room as messy as ever.

"Maybe you should go to bed and get some sleep." She suggested, eyes darting over to his digital clock where the red numbers informed her it was nearly midnight by now. She had been in the kitchen longer than it had felt.

"Maybe." He replied quietly, his eyes still not lifting to meet hers and Caitlyn shifted her weight uncomfortably. All chances of admitting her feelings had disappeared now that he couldn't answer her one question.

"Mitchie would like it if you came back, probably." Caitlyn mused thoughtfully, unconsciously taking a step closer to him and resting a hand on his arm with a forced smile. His dark brown eyes snapped to hers at the contact.

"I don't care what she would like." Shane stated bluntly, his tone almost sharp. The music downstairs was practically inaudible in his little room, but Caitlyn could hear faint laughing every now and then if it was unusually loud.

"Your mom-"

"I _definitely_ don't care." He interrupted her, jaw tightening a moment at the beginning of Caitlyn's words. It was only a brief moment before he relaxed again and she couldn't help but to rub his arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry about it all." She whispered, her hand sliding down his arm until the tips of her fingers were touching his palm shyly. He didn't move at all, looking completely unsure of how to react.

"It's not your fault." He muttered, turning his eyes somewhere else, but Caitlyn was slightly embarrassed to see the small flush to his cheeks. Had she caused that reaction?

"Well, I still feel badly for you," Caitlyn spoke up, clearing her throat and not struggling at all to keep her eyes from his face as she deftly unbuttoned the top three buttons on his pure white dress shirt, "I can't imagine anyone treating their son like this."

It wasn't hard to feel his eyes burning into her face, no doubt watching her every move and absorbing her words with undivided attention. Her hands were definitely beginning to shake slightly and Caitlyn asked herself with inward panic what she was doing.

"How can anyone," Caitlyn went on speaking softly, as if it did anything to draw the attention away from the work her hands were at, "treat someone like that? Shouldn't people be able to make their own decisions?"

Shane's hands flew up to still Caitlyn's the instant she had undone the last button, and he lifted one of her small hands to his face. It was impossible to keep from shivering at his soft lips brushing against her knuckles.

With pink cheeks, Caitlyn slowly let her eyes travel upward to Shane's face, feeling her embarrassment multiply considerably at his open shirt and exposed skin. Their eyes met and Caitlyn felt him release her hand, but instead of letting it fall to her side as the other had, she gripped his shirt loosely. Nervously, she rubbed her thumb over the tiny button on his shirt, taking care not to make contact with his skin.

Neither of them spoke, and Caitlyn was surprised to find herself wishing he would say something-anything-to ease the frantic and numerous butterflies in her stomach. She wished he would speak, just so she could focus her thoughts on his words rather than her situation and their close proximity.

Shane remained silent, however, other than sighing heavily and Caitlyn felt her eyes fall again. It was too hard to keep his gaze, so she stared at her hand instead, noticing how she had tightened her grip a great deal in her anxiety.

The seconds ticked by silently, and Caitlyn began wondering how long they would both remain there-each waiting for the other to be first to break the silence or widen their distance. Still neither moved.

Taking a deep, slow breath, Caitlyn bit her lower lip before loosening her hold on his shirt. Her hand had quickly gotten sweaty as she was nervous and keeping such a tight grip on the material. Her heart rate quickened at Shane's almost inaudible gasp when her fingers accidentally brushed lightly against his chest, but he didn't step away as she expected he would.

"It's getting late." Caitlyn spoke the first words that came to mind, cursing herself inwardly for always feeling the need to speak when she was embarrassed. It wasn't as if she was fooling either of them-they both new she was still standing there, fingertips barely resting on his skin.

"Yeah, but the party will still keep on for awhile, probably." At his words, Caitlyn forced herself to meet his eyes, feeling she owed that much to him at least because of her forward actions.

His gaze seemed penetrating, as if he was trying to understand the emotions behind her actions. It seemed Shane was waiting for her to apologize or at least explain, but the words wouldn't even come to mind.

"I should go." Caitlyn breathed, not knowing where she got the ability to jerk her hand away and take a full step backward. Instantly, her mind cleared more and she felt even more foolish with herself.

"You're probably tired, too." Shane's weak smile didn't meet his eyes as he slid his suit jacket off and threw it on the bed, "You've been working all day." Caitlyn didn't miss his nervously playing with the hem of his untucked dress shirt.

"Yeah." She spoke shortly, not liking the sound of her own clipped tone. Why didn't she just tell him, anyways? It was pretty obvious now that she had feelings for him.

Caitlyn found herself biting her tongue in anxiety, berating herself for not wanting to leave yet. Suddenly, she found herself dreading going home to an empty house where she would most likely all night be thinking about the person standing in front of her.

"You can go out the back door if you don't want to risk going by guests in the front room." Shane spoke up, interrupting her thoughts and Caitlyn watched him throw his shoes and socks at the foot of the bed.

"Shane-" Caitlyn couldn't go on-the instant his name had left her mouth he had turned quickly to face her and that cut off all ability to speak. Now her breathing was labored but she couldn't find the strength to take a step backward.

She closed her eyes immediately when his fingertips brushed against her cheek, his own warm breathes coming short and fast against her skin.

"Just go." He stated in a strained tone. There were several meanings behind his words.

** Okay. So. You like? You dislike? I need to know. Seriously.**

** I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not yet (I think I do…)…if you like it (or even if you don't) I'd really like to hear (read) your input because I'm contemplating deleting this chapter………so if you like this to any degree, share your thoughts because this chapter is at risk!**

** (and if you haven't already, please go read "Two Rebels" I **_**REALLY **_**need some feedback on that oneshot. Thanks!)**

** (If you have the guts to say something nasty, you should have the guts to NOT review anonymous. This happened recently, and it's ridiculous to think someone can talk so rudely and NOT identify themselves…how immature… But I laughed.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So. I noticed it's been awhile since I updated this story. Or at least, it seems like it to me. But then, If I recall, I didn't get a whole lot of reviews last chapter. I still want to hear what people thought of chapter 9 because I'm still not completely convinced I like it…………..**

**Anyways! I hope everyone enjoys this, and I apologize for (momentarily) forgetting about this story. I've been so wrapped up in "Camoflage" lately that this story slipped my mind…Oh, and my Self Assigned Honor Society Songfic Challenge has been keeping me busy too. Lol.**

**Reviews would be amazing, but I'm not begging this time. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 10

She intended to leave. She really did. In fact, Caitlyn managed to turn from him and take a few small steps toward the door. The instant her mind flashed back to Shane's face, though, her steps stopped.

"Cait?" his whisper came after a moment of her stillness.

Before she had time to think about, or even realize, what she was doing, Caitlyn had spun on her heel and quickly resumed her place in front of Shane. Only when she felt herself blush did she gather the courage to slip her arms around his waist beneath his shirt.

He was warm, her mind registered. His skin was warm against her arms, bringing an unfamiliar comfort that ran through her, enabling her to manage relaxing. When Caitlyn realized what she had done, her first reaction was to pull away but Shane's hands on her back kept her where she was.

Caitlyn looked up into Shane's eyes tentatively, unable to distract her mind from her fingers sliding over his back, trying to memorize the feeling of his hot skin under her fingertips.

"I thought you were leaving?" Shane's soft voice reached her ears. No words would pass her lips, though.

Heart hammering in her chest, Caitlyn tore her eyes from his face and instead stared at his neck a minute. She took a moment to second guess herself, but quickly brushed the thoughts away.

"I thought I was, too." She whispered, kissing Shane's collar bone and hearing him gasp in surprise. Opposed to what she expected of herself, his reaction didn't discourage her, but her hands moved to rest on Shane's sides as her thumbs ran circles over his smooth skin.

"Please, Caitlyn," Shane whispered, kissing her neck tenderly as he spoke, "You have to believe that my feelings for you are real."

Head spinning at his words, Caitlyn found no response, but knew she at least halfway believe him. Whether it was wishful thinking or not, only time could determine. She only hoped her doubts would be proved wrong.

She kissed his chest, feeling him tense as she brushed her lips upward against his skin until she reached his jaw, "I think I do." Caitlyn whispered, "But I can't help but worry." She admitted, feeling him pull her tighter against him.

"Just trust me." He murmured, eyes shining when Caitlyn managed to meet his eyes. Unable to force a smile at the intensity on his face, she only concentrated on breathing as his lips pressed against hers feverishly.

Caitlyn lost nearly all thought process in the next few moments, aware of Shane's strong arms around her and her tight grip on him not loosening. It was as if all her bottled up emotions were released at once, and a feeling of relief spread through her.

"What will your mom say?" Caitlyn broke their kiss, looking up at Shane from where she lay since they had fallen onto the bed. His bed was comfortable- the fact was registered in the back of her mind.

"I don't care." Shane brushed his nose against hers with a smile, "We can keep it a secret for now, if you want." One of his hands brushed against her cheek and she couldn't keep back a smile.

"That might be a good idea." She nodded, one hand pressing against his back as the other went to tangle in his hair and bring his face to hers again. Shane obliged, having no objection to being close to her again and kissed her fiercely.

Caitlyn yawned, instinctively burying her face in the warmth next to her. The sound of distant voices and music made her blink slowly and stare a moment at the ceiling fan that spun slowly above her. Caitlyn pushed herself to sit up on her elbows and run a hand through her hair. Mind blurred from tiredness, she blinked slowly.

A hand settled gently on her shoulder and everything suddenly hit and she grinned, rolling on to her side to look down at Shane, "The party is still going." she murmured, stifling a yawn in the process.

"Mhm." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I should really get home." She whispered, glancing at the clock and seeing it was almost one. So about twenty minutes of laying next to Shane contentedly didn't give her any extra energy at all, it would seem. Shane groaned, making her half smile as she sat up and fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Caitlyn?" his soft voice broke the silence as he sat up also, looking almost asleep with very messy hair. Turning her eyes on him, Caitlyn couldn't help but bite her tongue in anxiety, "You're beautiful."

Her lips parted slightly in a silent gasp at his affectionate words, but no sound could pass her lips as her face heated up. The feeling of his fingertips trailing down her cheek made her smile.

"Goodnight, Shane." She whispered softly, leaning into his touch willingly.

"Go out the back door so Mom doesn't see you," he instructed, fighting back a yawn, "I think she'd have a problem with the fact that we were both missing at the same time."

"Anything you say." She smiled shyly at him, feeling her heart pace quicken for a moment when his lips brushed against hers.

"I like the sound of that." he murmured with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you do." Caitlyn laughed quietly, pressing a hand against his chest a moment, enjoying the comfortingly warm skin a moment before standing and finger-brushing her hair.

"Drive safely." Shane spoke sternly, watching her carefully until she reached the door and turned to glance at him once more.

"I will." Caitlyn replied, feeling awkward as she waved briefly to him before slipping soundlessly from his room and practically floating the rest of the night.

** I trust that if people really did like this chapter, I won't have to ask for reviews because they'll just WANT to review and tell me what they thought…….Now, watch me get 0. Lol!**

** …Wow, that would be depressing…**

** (If you have the guts to say something nasty, you should have the guts to NOT review anonymous. This happened recently, and it's ridiculous to think someone can talk so rudely and NOT identify themselves…how immature… But I laughed.)**


	11. Chapter 11

** After a few requests, I've decided people are waiting for this chapter, so here it is, everyone! Another chapter filled with drama, as usual. Isn't that what people like in stories? Hah. Please review if you deem it worthy. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 11

It was a night just like any other when Caitlyn finished her cleaning and put all her supplies away. There was yet another social event going on downstairs, and she couldn't help but feel her nerves churning. Mitchie was down there.

Caitlyn had seen her. She was wearing some over done-yet, stunning-outfit that made Caitlyn feel like nothing more than a nobody. It was understandable that she was wary of Shane spending time with the brunette, right?

There had been so many moments when Shane had made Caitlyn feel so special-it was like nothing else in the world. Their dates had been secretive and often short, but numerous just the same. It had been a month and she was thoroughly pleased with her decision to trust Shane.

Inside, she was getting tired of their hiding. If Shane really cared for her-and she was beginning to find herself believing this whole heartedly-then why should he be afraid to let others know? Caitlyn was even turning over the thought of talking about it with Shane, to see if he was willing to at least tell his parents.

The party downstairs wasn't as formal as the last one, so Caitlyn didn't feel quite so plain in her skinny jeans and t-shirt. She had seen Mitchie's fancy leather pants and extravagant-and a little immodest- shirt. And her shoes screamed expensive. It was obvious she was trying to impress someone (Shane).

In attempt to ease her worry, Caitlyn had forced herself to focus on the quiet times she and Shane had spent together. One of the things she liked the most about him, was his willingness to be spontaneous and crazy alongside her.

When she wanted to walk through the seemingly endless field at midnight in her bare feet, Shane had simply chuckled and obliged. The time she just felt like sitting in the sand and watching the waves as the rain fell in torrents, Shane was seated next to her the entire time, arm holding her close.

At one time, they were supposed to meet at the high school before heading to a late movie. The parking lot and school building was empty and Shane was running late, so Caitlyn turned her radio up as loud as possible and what started out as getting out of her car and tapping her toes to the beat, ended up in all out dancing.

When Shane had arrived, he jumped eagerly out of his car and joined her without question, a bright grin on his face as he laughed at her endless energy.

Those were the things Caitlyn wanted to keep in her heart for all eternity-even if Shane left her someday. That's how she wanted to remember her and Shane being-having crazy fun.

Everything was finished and Caitlyn was just about to leave for the night, but quickly ducked around a corner when she heard voices in the hall she had been going down. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was to be seen by any guests and receive that all too familiar scornful look.

"What did you want, Mitchie?" Shane's hushed tone was heard and Caitlyn could hear the impatience in his voice. It wasn't too hard to remain calm, despite the jealousy running through her at the though to of Mitchie and Shane being alone together.

"You know what I want." She spoke softly, not failing at trying to sound sweet and adoring, "Shane, don't you see how much you mean to me?"

"We've talked about this." His stressed tone could be heard by Caitlyn, attempting to control her boiling anger as she peaked around the corner into the dim hall.

"You're so cute when you're shy," Mitchie commented, the smile audible in her tone, "The parents aren't here right now, Shane, you don't have to be self conscious."

"I'm not." He stated sternly.

"Then kiss me," Mitchie murmured, and Caitlyn clenched her fists at the sight of the girl pressing herself closely against Shane. Impatiently, she waited for Shane to push her away-he would any minute now.

"You can't tell me you don't feel something." Mitchie whispered, one of her hands sliding up Shane's chest while the other rested on his hip. Caitlyn felt herself grow hot with anger.

No one was supposed to touch Shane that way. Caitlyn didn't even let herself be so forward. After that one night of the incident when she finally let herself believe Shane, she had given herself unspoken boundaries that were not to be crossed. Mitchie was crossing them all.

It was hard to keep herself staying where she was. She had never known it was this bad with Mitchie. Why hadn't Shane told her that her infatuation with him was more than just verbal, but also physical?

"Where's your room, Shane? You've never shown it to me." Mitchie breathed in his ear, one of her hands toying with the buttons on his shirt. Caitlyn bit her tongue hard, feeling the time pass agonizingly slow. A little cold fear crept in slowly, only growing with each passing moment that Shane didn't push Mitchie away.

"It's not something you need to see." He stated coldly, but Caitlyn wasn't waiting for his words-she was waiting for his actions at distancing himself from the annoying girl before him.

Caitlyn couldn't watch anymore, but was overcome by her anger and stepped into the hallway. Surprisingly, she didn't do or say anything to the couple that were much too close, but stomped by and ran out the door.

Whether Shane had even had the decency to move away from Mitchie at this point or not, Caitlyn couldn't care less. Mitchie's lips had been mere centimeters from his as she passed, and the thought that he didn't seem to mind angered her even more.

On the drive home, Caitlyn wasn't sure whether to cry or scowl.

** I trust that if people really did like this chapter, I won't have to ask for reviews because they'll just WANT to review and tell me what they thought…….Now, watch me get 0. Lol!**

** …Wow, that would be depressing…**

** (If you have the guts to say something nasty, you should have the guts to NOT review anonymous. This happened recently, and it's ridiculous to think someone can talk so rudely and NOT identify themselves…how immature… But I laughed.)**


	12. Chapter 12

** Okayyyyy…This is for everyone for Valentines Day, albeit, a bit late but at least it's here. Actually, I didn't think of updating this until I saw a tweet asking me to update for Valentines Day. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Unlike most girls, Caitlyn was never one to drown her sorrows in junk food. When upset, she was often found taking a hot shower and appetiteless. There wasn't much consolation in any of her thoughts, and no excuses for Shane's behavior would come to mind. No matter how hard she racked her brain.

As predicted-at least Caitlyn had been hoping desperately- her doorbell ran just as Caitlyn had stepped out of the shower and finished brushing her hair. She glared at her reflection, ignoring the chiming alarm of someone at her front door.

It wasn't until she had finished dressing in pajama pants and a tank top that Caitlyn huffed in annoyance at Shane's persistence. Stomping down the stairs, she threw her wet hair over her shoulder and stopped at the front door.

"What!" she snapped, knowing he would hear her. Suddenly the silence seemed to weigh on her shoulders, but her knuckles were white from the fists she formed in anxiety and impatience to hear his response.

"Can I come in?..." Shane's voice sounded uncertain and more than a little wary. Considering this a moment, Caitlyn ran a hand through her hair and stared unblinkingly at the door.

"No." Caitlyn stated coldly, feeling nauseated all over again at his tone. Why had he let Mitchie do that? Was he bored with her already, and Mitchie was a willing replacement?"

"Please, Cait…" Shane reply came, "I'm sorry, okay? I know why you're upset-I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Go away, Gray." Caitlyn demanded bitterly, folding her arms tightly against her chest before she stalked to the kitchen. Nothing in the fridge looked anywhere near appetizing. Even coffee sounded disgusting at that moment.

Shane took to ringing the doorbell again and Caitlyn ignored it for as long as her patience would allow-which wasn't very long. With a groan of annoyance she made her way back to the front door, pondering a moment on what to say.

"Would you quit ringing my doorbell, jerk?!" she spat slamming her fist against the door in frustration with everything at the moment. As if hearing the hurt that she tried to keep hidden from her voice, Shane tried the doorknob as though to get her to reconsider letting him in.

Caitlyn cursed and kicked the door, "Go away! I don't want you here!" she yelled, but even as she spoke, the warm, salty tears were making their way down her face. They were tears of anger, hurt, and fear. Equal parts of all three.

"Listen," Shane spoke in a low tone, "I just-"

Before he could go on, Caitlyn threw the door open and shoved him roughly in the chest, resulting in him taking a steadying step backwards but tripping on the porch steps and falling to the ground.

"I'm only gonna tell you once, Gray-get off my property." Caitlyn seethed, returning to her safety in the house with the door locked. At the moment, she couldn't get herself to care that she was crying, or that he had probably seen her crying, or that Shane could possibly be hurt.

Gradually, the guilt nagged at Caitlyn and she groaned at herself and flung the door open, not really that surprised to see Shane still there. He was seated on her porch, leaning against the house. Hearing the door open, he looked quickly up at her, a hurt look on his face.

"Get in here." she growled the demand, walking into the kitchen, but leaving the door open for his entrance. Whether he would follow or not, Caitlyn didn't need to wonder-she knew he would.

Jumping up to sit on the kitchen counter, Caitlyn crossed her arms over her chest and stared angrily at Shane standing before her. The thought that maybe she should have put on regular clothes passed her mind, at the moment she didn't care if she looked like a bum or not.

"Talk."

"What do you want me so say?" Shane asked softly, staring at the island in the kitchen that his finger was nervously tracing patterns on.

"Honestly, Shane, what I want you to say isn't going to be what you have to say." Caitlyn stated in irritation, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because I know what I saw, and you can't undo that." she snapped, feeling her temper flare at just the her memory's image of Mitchie so close against Shane like that.

"I could say that it wasn't what you thought…?" he met her eyes timidly, knowing the anger and fury he'd find on her face.

"You didn't stop her." Caitlyn whispered coldly, pointing out the painful truth.

"Caitlyn, I-"

"Don't deny it, Shane!" she nearly yelled, slipping off the counter, "I know what I saw, and in truth, it was disgusting!"

"You don't-" he began pleadingly, but she cut him off again angrily.

"Just shut up." Caitlyn seethed, "I honestly don't see any excuse for what you did! And trust me-I've tried like crazy!" The silence seemed to fall suddenly and they only stood a couple of feet apart, each with different expressions.

Caitlyn shook her head slightly, willing the mixed emotion tears not to fall as she left the room, her bare feet not making a sound on the wood floor. There was a small fear pushing it's way to the front of her mind as she slowly ascended the stairs.

What if Shane left and that was the end?

** Reviews are awesome but not required. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

** Here's chapter 13, people! Reviews are awesome! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 13

It was stupid to have ever thought Shane would choose her over Mitchie. Everyone loves Mitchie. She was pretty, sophisticated, famous, and Caitlyn felt bland and bleak comparing herself to her.

She couldn't condemn Shane for falling for the obvious. There wasn't any reason, really, that he should choose her. Caitlyn let the thoughts fill her head, but wasn't sure why-they didn't give comfort at all.

Her face was buried in her bed where she had lain down when Caitlyn heard Shane enter her room. Would he notice how much cleaner her bedroom was then his own? Things on her dresser were half-hazardly placed and there were a pair of Converse on the floor, but otherwise, her room was clean.

The bed sank slightly one her right when he sat next to her, but she didn't even put out the effort to sit up or speak. He didn't deserve to even be acknowledged and Caitlyn was afraid she'd claw his eyes out if he lied.

"She's nothing compared to you." He stated flatly, his voice ringing through the silence of the room and Caitlyn swallowed carefully to keep the tears back.

"Wish I could believe you really thought that." Caitlyn snapped coldly, her voice muffled by the bed. It was true. She didn't believe he was telling the truth and instead, wished he had never spoken.

The silence fell again and Caitlyn could see in her imagination, Shane getting uncomfortable and not knowing what to say. He wasn't really the comforting type-or the apologetic type. Too bad for him.

"I didn't know you'd get so jealous." Shane tried to joke, but the comment only made Caitlyn sit up briskly, making him jump and an uncertain look cross his face as he watched her.

"You idiot!" she hissed, pushing him roughly in the chest. Shane fell backward off the bed, landing on the floor with a thump and a groan. Under lighter circumstances, Caitlyn would have laughed. However, she was only briefly aware that this was the second time she could possibly have injured him-and she still didn't care.

Caitlyn crawled to look over the edge of the bed, glaring at Shane laying on the ground looking up at her with a hurt look. No sympathy was drawn out by that look this time, though, and she shook her head. Swinging her feet down to hang off the bed, Caitlyn rested her bare feet on his stomach, sighing heavily.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked timidly, obviously not sure whether or not things were improved by her physical venting or not.

"No." she stated curtly, watching him run a hand over his face. Shane's hair was messed up, she noticed absently, and he looked quite distressed. Caitlyn still couldn't get herself to pity him, though.

"Do you hate me?" Shane asked uncertainly, resting a warm hand on her cold feet and staring at her intently. Caitlyn simply shook her head, her lips in a tight line. "You look like it…"

"I can't hate you." She sighed in irritation, "I'm trying, but it won't work."

"You're _trying_ to hate me?!" Shane spoke up, his tone a little higher in his surprise and Caitlyn almost half smiled. Almost.

Instead of replying, Caitlyn kicked his hand away, tossing him a scowl. She couldn't let her anger go so quickly-that shouldn't be her reaction. Just because she loved him didn't mean she had to forgive him so easily!

Almost choking on her thoughts, Caitlyn coughed uneasily, feeling her face heat up at her hasty thoughts that had gotten away from her. She ignored the fact that Shane was looking at her curiously and reviewed her thoughts carefully.

Love? Since when? She couldn't love him. That wasn't part of her plan! Caitlyn had never planned on falling in love with him! She had never even wanted to like him! Shane was never even supposed to be able to convince her to give him a shot!

Yet here she was. Admitting-inwardly, of course-that she loved Shane Gray, whom she was currently using as a footrest after pushing him off the bed.

Could the world get any crazier?!

"Are you okay?" Shane whispered, trying not to make any move that could possibly be responded to by her stepping on his stomach. As much as he liked to think Caitlyn wouldn't do something so intentionally painful, she was mad and caution would be wise during her temper.

"No, I'm not okay!" Caitlyn glared down at him, "My supposed boyfriend practically cheated on me with someone his parents have appointed him to marry! How is that in any way supposed to be okay?!"

Shane groaned, "I said I was sorry. Nothing really happened anyway!" he pleaded, "As soon as you went by-"

"You realized how much trouble you were in for getting caught." Caitlyn cut in, not caring that that wasn't what he had been about to say. But then, she didn't really feel like listening to his excuse but lowered her voice to a soft, broken tone, "Did you stop and think for even one moment? Did I _even_ cross you mind?..."

"Caity…" Shane whispered, moving as though to sit up, but Caitlyn pushed him back down with her foot. She didn't want his hugs or whatnot. She wanted his defense. She wanted him to say something she could actually believe. She wanted to be enough for him.

Caitlyn wanted him to love her.

** I'd love to hear some input from my readers! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

** Okay, peoples….The next chapter will be better, I think. I don't know. It depends what kind you like, actually. :P **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"I want to be enough for you." Caitlyn sighed, running a hand through her damp hair, but unable to look Shane in the eyes, "I want to be the only one for you, so Mitchie doesn't even cross your mind."

"Oh, Caitlyn," Shane breathed, attempting to sit up with a look of pure guilt on his face, but she hindered his getting up and cut him off.

"Apparently, I don't get what I want." She stated, looking at him with a steely gaze, "As you proved tonight with that girl." Apparently her words bothered him most now, as Shane ignored her hindrance and seated himself next to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yes, you do." He whispered comfortingly so that she almost found herself believing him, "She didn't cross my mind, she took me by surprise. I swear, Cait, I didn't enjoy her flirting at all."

"You're just saying that." Caitlyn murmured, trying to free herself of his embrace but failing quickly, "I don't want to you to just say it, I want you to mean it. And you don't, so stop."

"I mean it, I mean it!" Shane whispered desperately, resting his chin on her head and Caitlyn felt the tears threatening to fall while she nuzzled his neck with her face, "I could never see Mitchie the way I see you. You don't know how much I wish everyday that my parents were trying to get me to marry you instead of her. That would make everything so much easier."

Caitlyn felt warm and content at his words at the thought of him being with her even though it was so much trouble. His parents would be so furious if they found out about her with him in blatant rebellion of their plans for him and Mitchie. She didn't feel worthy of all the trouble.

"I care so much for you, Cait, you just don't even know…" he breathed, pulling back and kissing her cheek before frowning deeply, "Are-are you crying?..."

She hadn't realized that she was, but Caitlyn found herself nodding and biting her lip. Now he had seen her at her lowest. No one ever saw her cry. No one. It just wasn't something she did.

The frightened look on his face made Caitlyn's heart sink. Now he was going to make up some excuse for having to leave because he couldn't handle the awkwardness of her crying. Because it made _him_ uncomfortable to see her this weak.

"Oh, baby," Shane whispered soothingly, pulling her tightly to him again, against Caitlyn's expectations, "I never meant to hurt you. I can't believe I made you cry, I'm such a jerk."

Caitlyn couldn't help but smile slightly despite herself at Shane's self reprimanding and staying with her. Maybe she needed to raise her expectations of him, because he definitely continued to surprise her.

She kissed his neck and felt him sigh-whether form guilt or content at her sign of forgiving him-and Caitlyn shivered. Without a word, Shane released her and pulled back the comforter on her bed so she would climb under the covers.

Caitlyn half smiled at him and did so, the stress at her newfound feelings easing slightly as Shane lay next to her on the bed, on top of the comforter but with his arm over her. She kissed his forehead and played with his hair, wondering why he was staring at her so hard but admittedly enjoying the intensity in his gaze.

"When will your parents find out?" she whispered, still stroking his hair softly and watching Shane's eyes on her.

"I don't know. I'm not sure when to tell them. They already won't listen when I insist I'm not marrying Mitchie." He sighed, a shadow of a worry in his face that disappeared quickly when Caitlyn's finger trailed down his cheek before returning to his dark locks.

"I'm sorry about them." She murmured, wishing his situation wasn't such a tangle mess, feeling anger at his parents for the difficult situation they had put Shane into. He didn't deserve to have to suffer through this and Caitlyn hoped he didn't regret making the problem even more twisted by choosing to be with her.

"Yeah, me too." Shane sighed, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Don't let them get inside of your head," Caitlyn whispered, "They don't have any right to control you or choose your future."

"I know, don't worry." He replied with a small smile, "They could never wrestle me from you, if that's what your worried about." Caitlyn felt flustered at his words because they were exactly one of the main worries she was having, and Shane noticed and chuckled, "Aw, don't worry."

"I can see your head growing…" Caitlyn teased and he grinned.

"Hey, I'm not arrogant." Shane stated, "I just don't understand how I got someone as perfect as you."

"That was corny." She muttered embarrassedly.

"But true."

"It was sweet, though." Caitlyn commented, unsure of how to take such a compliment when he meant it so seriously.

"And true." Shane insisted.

"I should go to sleep now." Caitlyn avoided his statement, smiling when he pecked her cheek.

"I'll stay until you're asleep." Shane whispered as she closed her eyes with a smile. It didn't take long for slumber to claim her and Caitlyn felt so safe with the sound of Shane's breathing and the feel of him laying next to her.

She wasn't sure if it was her dream or not, but she heard a soft, "I love you" just before she was swept entirely away by sleep.

** Aww…..:D**

** Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

** I like this chapter better, I think. No, actually I don't…Yes, I do. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Ye- I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The sun was shining brightly the next day and Caitlyn felt her spirits soar as she started the day with a light breakfast and a shower. Even if she had just imagined Shane's whispered words as she fell asleep the night before, nothing could get her hopes down at that moment.

Mid morning, she headed out to her car with a small smile and her car keys in hand. Maybe she'd see Shane that day-sometimes he wasn't home, but busy-and they could talk for a little bit, maybe even hang out a little while when she was finished for the day.

Most of the day flew by, Caitlyn's cheerful mood making everything seem to be easily finished. Mrs. Gray even passed by at one point, complimenting her diligence and thoroughness. The moment the woman was gone, she wrinkled her nose to herself.

"She had no idea how much I dislike her right now." she muttered to herself, scrubbing even harder the window with the persistent smudge. It looked as thought someone had taken a sucked on lollipop and dragged it across the glass. Possibly, Frankie had done just that.

She felt like Cinderella and Caitlyn half smiled at the thought, blushing at her thoughts of who prince charming was being played by. He was no prince, but Shane could definitely be called charming-to some. His ways were different then a lot of guys'.

Shane wasn't very good with awkward situations and sometimes Caitlyn sensed that he wasn't sure how to handle her blunt and crazy self. She wasn't like most girls, and she liked to think that that was one reason she had caught his eyes.

In seemingly no time at all, she was finished and just about to head down the large stairs to leave for the night. The disappointment that Shane had been absent all day was undeniable, but Caitlyn tried to make herself feel better by considering the possibility that maybe he'd call later.

She ran into him, literally, at the top of the stairs and felt Shane catch her before she tumbled down the staircase. Their eyes met and Caitlyn felt her heart sink at the expression on his face, but his eye darted away at her observance.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn whispered the smile that had previously been on her face gone now. Shane avoided her eyes and she leaned against him, taking comfort in his arms encircling her tightly.

"The usual." He murmured. Caitlyn pressed her hand to his cheek to make him face her and bit her lip when she saw his watery eyes. Another argument with his parents. She knew without him saying, but wondered how she hadn't heard it-usual it amounted to yelling.

"Oh, Caity…" Shane buried his face in her neck, sounding as though he was attempting to keep from crying. Caitlyn didn't deny him the comfort, but petted his hair, glancing around nervously to make sure no one was around. They usually kept their affectionate actions a secret, for obvious reasons.

"Let's get out of here." Caitlyn sighed, hating pushing him away, but finding it was necessary in order to lead him down the stairs and sneak out the front door. Shane didn't say a word, only got into her car as she softy ordered him to.

The streets were pretty empty as they drove and Caitlyn began to worry more about Shane-he was awful quiet. When they reached her destination, she turned the car off, waiting until the soft rumble came to a halt until glancing over at him warily.

"You okay?" she whispered, reaching over to rest a hand on his leg, watching his face for any signs of emotion. Shane only stared out the window before sighing and turning to face her with a weak smile.

"Sure."

"Don't lie to me, Shane," Caitlyn frowned, unbuckling, "Tell me the truth, even in cases like this." He surprised her by tossing a glare at her before unbuckling and getting briskly out of the car. Pushing the shock away, she clambered out of the car and slammed the door shut before joining Shane sitting on the car's hood.

She'd brought him to a place she had never shared with anyone before. The empty field seemed to go on for miles and Caitlyn remembered running here and collapsing in the long grass whenever she needed a place to cry, escape reality, or just be alone. The back road was dirt and not many cars came by, almost none.

Shane seemed set on remaining silent as he stared at the large expanse of field before him, but Caitlyn didn't miss the suddenly much more peaceful look to his face. Her place always managed to calm her down and she was pleased to see it seemed to help him, too.

The soft breeze teased at Shane's hair and Caitlyn remained where she was, never taking her eyes off of him. He was so beautiful in the setting sun, the faraway look in his eyes. Caitlyn jumped up a moment later and turned on the car radio before returning to her place next to him, not caring that she was staring at "Crazier" by Taylor Swift drifted from the car speakers.

"I'll wait as long as I have to, Shay," Caitlyn sighed, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair as he kept his eyes on the quickly darkening sky, "I really want to know if you're okay."

Shane turned to look at her then, looking weaker then Caitlyn ever thought was possible for him. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling when one of his arms wrapped around her waist as they sat.

"I'm so tired of not being what they want me to be-of not being able to please them. I want my own life. I can choose my own future." Shane murmured solemnly and Caitlyn lifted her head to watch him as he spoke, "There's more than just the way they've chosen for me and I wish they could see that."

"Me too." Caitlyn whispered, not voicing that she desperately hoped she was part of that future he was choosing for himself.

No more words needed to be said, and Caitlyn was content with just sitting next to Shane, even as the sky grew dark and the stars began to twinkle. It got much more comfortably cooler as they sat on the hood of the car, songs drifting from the radio always managing to fit the peaceful moment.

Caitlyn lifted a hand to touch Shane's cheek, smiling softly at him when he looked at her questioningly. He didn't smile back, but she didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder again, staring contently at the dark field in front of them. Her hand ran up and down his arm in attempt at comforting him and Caitlyn just hoped Shane knew how much it hurt her to see him hurting so badly.

She wished there was some way to show him just how much she loved him, wanted him in her life. Caitlyn wanted him to need her, wanted him to love her in return. Was there anyway to express the overpowering emotions inside of her at just being there with him?

Caitlyn had never loved someone that much before in her life, and just wished there was a way to express it.

** Tada! Reviews, maybe?!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Sorry it took soooo long! I've been slacking on writing….Sorries!**

**This chapter is for** sweetpotatochip197. **She reminded me to update this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Should we get back?" Shane's voice broke the silence and Caitlyn thought a moment before lifting her head from his shoulder to meet his questioning eyes. She knew the answer was yes. She knew that's what she should say. It was getting late.

"No."

His eyes widened at her answer, one of his eyebrows raising higher than the other and she cracked a smile, "Care to explain?...It's almost ten."

"I don't want tonight to end." She murmured, eyes falling from meeting his before Caitlyn stared out at the great expanse of field before them. She could feel his eyes still burning into her face and knew it wouldn't be long before he would say something.

"I don't either." He murmured, "But-"

"But it would be reasonable to get back, I know." She sighed, glancing at him a moment and taking in his curious gaze at her before averting her eyes, "Do you have any idea how precious these moments are to me?"

"Cait-"

"They're so few and far between," Caitlyn continued whispering as though he hadn't spoken, "that I'm afraid each one will be the last. I'm tired of this hiding-avoiding what's going to happen in the future. If you really want to be with me, your parents are going to have to know sometime. There's no reason to drag it out and go through all the trouble if it's not worth it, Shane."

"It is worth it!" Shane hopped off the truck's hood and stood in front of Caitlyn, holding her face tenderly in his hands, "These moments mean so much to me, too, Cait, I wish you'd stop doubting that."

"Then let's tell your parents." Caitlyn suggested abruptly, plainly catching him by surprise by the shock she could see suddenly take over his expression, "If I really mean something to you, why don't we tell your parents, friends-the _world_?..."

"Do you know what my parents-"

"On the other hand," Caitlyn began briskly, trying to choke back her emotion and tears as she continued in a whisper before Shane could finish, "if it's not as serious to you as it is to me, we should just let it go. If you're ashamed that you chose me over Mitchie-"

"Stop it right there." Shane snapped sternly, anger flashing in his eyes, "I never said any such thing. I don't plan to."

"I can understand, Shay," Caitlyn breathed, reaching up to touch his face, "if I'm not right for you. Look at our differences-I can see them, too, I'm not oblivious. I can see how much we contrast each other…If there are any doubts in your mind, can't we just end it here and now? Before I get too caught up in this?" As if she hadn't already, she added bitterly to herself. Why was she suggesting he let her go?!

"_I'm_ already too caught up in this-in _you_." He breathed huskily, thumbs stroking away a few tears that had spilled over, "I couldn't just end it here and now. Or ever."

"I love you, Shane," Caitlyn sighed, having to force herself to keep her eyes on his, "but I won't be dragged through this all unless you really mean that you care. I've had far too many people in my life say things that strong and-practically the next day-leave me bleeding."

"Oh, Caity," Shane sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Caitlyn accepted his hug at first before returning it and burying her face in his warm neck. This was where she belonged. It was just a matter of whether or not he agreed. "I thought you'd have seen it by now…"

"Seen what, Shane?" she asked tiredly, trying to keep the tears from falling any more. She hadn't meant for this conversation to make her so emotional, but Shane always seemed to manage to make her speak so passionately about them.

"That I love you." He muttered, sounding quite bashful and Caitlyn smiled against his skin, picturing in her mind's eye the deep blush that was probably coloring his cheeks at that very moment.

"Shane," Caitlyn couldn't keep from sobbing out his name, the flood of tears only coming because she was suddenly so relieved and overjoyed. Suddenly, their being together didn't look dark and mysterious, but bright and passionate to her.

"Sshh, it's alright." He whispered in her ear, rocking her back and forth until the tears subsided and she only clung to him desperately. Someone loved her. Other than her parents, that had never happened before. Not only that, but he _loved_ her-_in love_ with her.

Caitlyn lifted her face from his shoulder, biting her lip nervously as he cast her a bright smile that made her laugh. His cheeks were, indeed, pink. It was a moment she'd keep locked away forever and eternity.

With a mischievous smile, Shane lifted the chain from where he wore around his neck and slipped it over Caitlyn's head with a wink, "Don't have a promise ring handy, sorry-it's real gold though." She grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "We really should get back, shouldn't we?"

"Not yet," she whispered in his ear, "Let's stargaze for awhile. I've got a blanket in my truck that my family used to use for picnics; we can throw that in the bed of the truck and watch the stars for awhile."

"Watching stars doesn't sound very interesting." Shane teased, grabbing her hand as she jumped off the hood and pulled the blanket from a box behind the driver's seat. Caitlyn only laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before they climbed into the back.

"It's so clear tonight." She whispered, snuggling closer to him and resting her head on his chest, enjoying his arm tightening around her.

"Beautiful." Shane murmured, and Caitlyn smiled to herself as she enjoyed the soft, steady beat of his heart and the comforting rise and fall of his chest with each breath.

** Corny. :P **

** Reviews? **


	17. Chapter 17

** Okay, I know this is a crazy short chapter, but it's all I had written and someone requested via Twitter that I update tonight…So here's what I got for yah! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The cool air smelled sweetly like the country and Caitlyn sighed peacefully before forcing her eyes to open, groggy mind only just registering the fact that she was not home in bed as she should be.

Yawning and stretching, she pressed herself closer to Shane's side with a slight shiver from tiredness, the air was too warm to give her chills. Caitlyn felt him shift beside her and momentarily wondered if he was comfortable. The truck wasn't the most comfortable surface. The blanket only _helped_ and didn't really do enough to make it comfortable for sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" Shane's tired voice asked and Caitlyn smiled and lifted her face upward to attempt to see his expression despite the darkness.

"Mhm…How long was my nap?" she murmured, sleepiness still evident in her tone. Shane chuckled.

"Your nap, so called, was almost two hours." He informed her, looking down where her head lay on his chest, "So it's pretty much midnight now."

Caitlyn sat bolt upright in an instant, "You should have woken me up!" she hissed, frantically trying to smooth her hair as her mind worked overtime to try to make sense of everything.

"Relax, Cait," his soothing tone immediately helped her to calm down and sigh as his warm arms wrapped protectively around her before his lips brushed against her ear, "Let's not worry. How much more perfect could things get at the moment?"

She could hear the smile in his voice, even though the darkness prohibited her from seeing it. Right then, in that moment with him, Caitlyn was pretty sure the world couldn't be any better or brighter. They loved each other and nothing could ruin that warm, comforting thought.

"You know, we should probably really be heading back..." Caitlyn murmured, pressing her lips softly to his chin, "Imagine the headlines if the paparazzi find out you were out all night…with some mystery girl."

"Mm…you're probably right." Shane sighed, sitting up reluctantly and stretching, "Look how bright the stars are…Don't you wish we could stay out here forever?"

"Yeah…" Caitlyn sighed, yawning before leaning against his shoulder, "It's like there's not a care in the world when we're here. One of the reasons I've grown an attachment to this spot."

They remained just a moment more before climbing out of the back of the truck and throwing the old, worn blanket behind the seats. Caitlyn opened the driver's door and began to climb in but Shane's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back down.

"Let me drive, you're too tired." His words brushed against her ear and she smiled a the feeling, taking a deep breath. He was right.

"Fine." Caitlyn shoved the keys into his pocket and smiled up at him a moment before pulling away and walking around to get into the passenger seat, "I don't want so much as a scratch in my truck, Shane Gray." She stated, sitting back in her seat and setting her bare feet on the dash.

"I'm a perfectly safe driver, Caitlyn Gellar." He stated with mock arrogance as he revved the engine and backed out.

"Yeah, sure…" Caitlyn muttered, the smile never leaving her face.

** Sorry it's not longer! =/ I'll try to write some more soon! Reviews?**


End file.
